


Chinese Zodiac

by IE (Innocent_eyeS)



Series: Zodiac Characters [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bisexuality, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Grinding, Lolicon, Massage, Original Character(s), Shemale, Underwater Cumshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_eyeS/pseuds/IE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 3. Sexually explicit scenes based on original characters.<br/>Chapters are separate scenes, and appear in the order listed under Part 2: Zodiac Scene Outlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat leads. Dragon obeys. Monkey rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: bisexual elements, ageplay, fisting

The Monkey's Fist  


     "A little spa treatment goes a long way." Dragon stretched her arms along the rocks edging the pool to recline as she focused on the heated water numbing away her tension. The private spring was pleasantly spacious, a fact exploited by Rat's swimming laps. The gentle _swish_ of water coursing over those shoulders and down that sleek back as arms continually parted and feet pushed her along was lulling and adding to the sense of relaxation.  
     Monkey, however, was content to remain out, sat upon a rock to feel the steam wafting all around her. Bowlegged, she curled over herself, picking at her toes as Dragon released a bellowing sigh into the air. "Why don't you come join us?" her voice uttered at last, though her focus remained on the back of her eyelids.  
     The youngest girl blushed, yet shrugged away her true reason. "I don't mind. The air's nice enough for me."  
     "Oh, but the water is absolutely perrrr-fect," Dragon said, melting into her own words. After a few minutes of silence, she tried again. "At least dip your feet in," she pushed, now peering over her shoulder through slits.  
     "No thanks," came the only response, and both stopped talking for a long while.  
     Rat came swishing by, turning over so that her chest broke the surface, her nipples carrying on little wakes as she danced herself past the rock. "She probably can't swim," she dropped in a breath as she floated around Dragon and slowly parked her keister beside her, righting herself with a sigh of relief.  
     "I can too," Monkey retorted in a tone of disgust, holding onto a foot as she turned to glare the other down for such a claim.  
     "Yeah? So prove it." Rat returned the scowl with an eyebrow that caught the girl's bluff.  
     She looked down again and blushed more deeply. Her now softened voice muttered, "The water's too hot."  
     "Right. And I suppose that rock is any cooler..."  
     "Stop your bickering, you two," Dragon suddenly broke the argument, sighing out again from where she sat between them. "I came here to lose tension, not get worked up over some sort of swimming competition."  
     Rat took the hint and moved her focus to the woman beside her, twisting to deliver a wet hand to her outstretched upper arm. "Oh no, we wouldn't want to rile up a dragon in our midst," she teased, receiving a smile in reply.  
     "Why are you so stressed?" the young girl was curious to know.  
     Dragon led a sigh into her reply, "Oh, you know, just general this and that, building up until I feel about ready to explode." Rat knew exactly what she meant by this, though the naive mind of the younger assumed she was only having headaches.  
     "Anything we can do to help?" Monkey asked sprightly, looking down from her pedestal as Rat started to draw warm water up around Dragon's drying shoulders.  
     The woman hummed in delight, thinking long and hard to herself before finally giving an answer. "Mmm, I suppose a massage would make this bath just perfect..." she breathed into the air above, setting her head back against the cement walk.  
     Rat passed a silent glance to the girl above, beckoning her engagement. "Don't worry," she told Dragon, leaning in to speak softly into her ear as her hand slid smoothly along her clavicle, "we'll take good care of you. Won't we, Monkey?" she looked up again.  
     The little one unfolded her legs and scooted off the rock to stand at the pool's edge. She looked down into the murky blue-green water, where in the ambient lighting the bottom could not be judged. Rat peered along her nubile form and finally settled on those trembling eyes; sensing the girl's struggle, she slipped away from Dragon and with a symphony of trickling water drops she found her footing and rose up. Though her feet couldn't be made out, the surface of the water was shown to barely reach her hips. "Look, it's not even that deep," she tried to reassure her.  
     Dragon looked up and called sweetly to the conflicted child. "I'll take good care of you," she comforted with a smile.  
     Monkey staggered a foot forward and crouched down near Dragon as she retracted her arm. The girl hissed lightly as her toes breached the surface until her calf was fully submerged and her sole found the ledge where the woman was sat. Rat waded over and offered a hand just as the other leg entered, and as Monkey took it she was pulled to stand erect, her sights ever watching the water below as her quick breath stuttered away her fears.  
     "Look at me, sweetie," Dragon's voice drew her attention as welcoming hands beckoned her embrace. The girl listened as well as she could, now barely taking her eyes away from those steady green jewels as her balance upon Rat's hand and docking arms about her waist led the young girl to straddle the shemale's body. "There, there," she cooed as Monkey at last started to lower herself, sucking her teeth as hot water engulfed the tenderest skin all about her center. The girl relaxed her heart once again as she came to seat herself against Dragon's lower half, hands coming in to hold onto her tush and keep her from slipping.  
     Rat came around and stepped onto the ledge, repeating the symphony as she climbed fully out from the water, Monkey admiring her shapely figure as she watched her stride away for a moment. Dragon shifted a little beneath her, firmly grasped by the child who seemed to trust her life to this woman. Though she did not forget her reason for daring to get herself wet; the girl slowly blinked her gaze back before her, wriggling her hips happily into the other's hold while she pressed her hands firmly against her ribcage and began to tenderly squeeze her warm skin beneath the water.  
     Dragon's eyes slipped shut as she exhaled a pleasant sigh once more. "Oh, my dear," she hummed out, "that's quite refreshing." She slowly folded her neck back again, as those small hands felt up the fatty bosom of her chest, thumbs climbing strongly up her sternum, and fingers finally dragging warmed trails to roll over the muscles of her shoulders. The woman seemed to collapse, then, her joints falling back as a tingling delight shivered across her skin.  
     Rat returned holding a towel, doubling it over itself until it formed a neat little square. Her body had nearly dripped dry, though a pleasant sheen from the surrounding mist still coated her every crease and curve. As she knelt beside the two, a gentle clearing of her throat awakened Dragon to her presence. "Might I offer our patron a pillow for her head?" she asked calmly.  
     "Oh, how thoughtful," Dragon responded, raising her neck to allow room for the cushion. As she settled her weight more comfortably against this headrest, tiny hammering fingers continued to numb her nerves. She dropped a pleasant moan as her eyelids fell once more.  
     "We've only just begun," Rat stated, winking to a simpleminded Monkey. Whole palms molded the relaxing woman's neck and shoulders as another hand came to her chin, petting the smooth skin of her jaw as the twisting figure of this other girl came down to offer moist lips upon Dragon's.  
     An intense inhale brought another sensation of relief over her, answering the kiss with a weakening mouth that welcomed entry. But, Rat held back her tongue, considering a better gift for this nervous pet. She instead granted a finger or two to the playful opening, first dipping her index halfway into the warm, slick cave, then prying her second inward and dancing them both around the swirling tongue that greeted them.  
     Monkey watched as Rat began touching herself, a wrist driving down beneath her navel as her rolling stomach churned with desire. She knew at last where this was going and considered her predicament, but Dragon was the one she pleased, and observing her she sensed attraction. She brought her massage over the woman's bosom once again, cupping hands beneath the warm water to push their round forms closer to her own mouth. She scrunched herself over and teased small lips against one soft epicenter, water breaking up and around the surfacing islands as the girl circled a fingertip around the other. The points were not so sensitive this early on, yet Dragon enjoyed the attention given all the same.

_Secluded beneath the surface, a sea serpent awoke. Parting legs allowed it to rise; it knocked upon the vale where two cushioning hillsides impeded its direct ascent. It nestled between them, swelling and becoming more palpable. Caught up in the moment, the hills began to roll, a turbulence rising in the north where clouds of steam swirled to part 'round howling winds. The snake was pleased to be tugged and pressed along the ground._

     Feeling the faltering tango in her mouth, Rat peered upon the source of churning waters and breathy sighs and slipped her slime-drenched fingers from that whore's gaping cavity. She parted her knees and curled downward once more to deliver command to the wanton creature, the ghostly murmurs becoming action which Monkey soon realized. Hands held that round, firm, childlike peach as Dragon pressed her grind high upon her abs, shoving the girl from her caresses as she knew her time had come. Her weary eyes awoke to see Rat reaching away, passing her leg overhead the pink-haired Adonis and flashing her shaven cooch to the pair of them.  
     Monkey's arousal returned to her groin, where an unseen plum was being aligned by reaching hand to press against her tight, young sex. It was not her first, so she did not fear, and being submerged perhaps served its purpose, the heat already relaxing and the slickness ever-present. And the thickness that now squeezed as Dragon pushed their centers to join fulfilled a great desire on both ends. It was the length which proved most daunting, for the young thing soon felt its end and cringed her face and form to receive it. "Oh!" her gasp turned into a groan and then a whimpering shriek as her shemale lover cherished the strain, the satisfying clutch on her shaft.  
     The child rolled her hips away, and Dragon didn't follow. Above, a new desire came to her attention, and she gladly slipped her hungry tongue into that dripping honeypot. Rat's body jolted at first, her gasp echoing against the ground, but she thrust her lower spine downward, thighs flanking the elder's face as that flexing muscle wormed its way all along her molten trap.  
     As Monkey regained herself and slipped her body back down along that pole, she held back a moan, as if she were trying to force her body to accept more of it. Dragon hummed through the sensation but no longer granted direction of her own movements, her focus stolen away by the duty placed before her lips. She bounded once more upon the shaft and received similar apathy. And so the youngest would feel jealousy, that Rat had twisted this to her benefit and hers alone, that no longer was Dragon's interest in relieving herself but in performing the favor for Rat.  
     When at last Dragon retracted her groping hands to pass to Rat's rump, locking those thighs upon her cheeks as she dared to focus her energies on that surfacing pebble nearer her nose—this was the end of Monkey's captivation. She rocked her frame upward, even raised her ass into the open air, and allowed the rod to flop free from her young loins. She sat upon it as quick as it had fallen, weightlessly presenting itself fully lengthened yet softer in appearance. The shemale's arousal had become second to one, and Monkey was certain that needed to be taught a lesson in manners.  
     It came first in the form of a playful prodding, a wet finger sliding around that second hole that had ever stared Monkey in the face. Rat was none the wiser, taking to the dual attention like a goddess among the others. Though, of course, the surprise of narrow appendage pressing past her ring could not compete with the sensations of having her clitoris flicked and tossed about by the other's thirsting tongue. So, Monkey slipped it out, dipped her hand into the pool, then returned her playing fingertips, this time shoving two within. They parted hole, tight clung and clenched, and as tiny hand fought against the strain, Rat's grunting formed words that begged deeper passage.  
     The young girl could not grant her depth, nor was it her desire to fill that request, yet she was pleased to soften the orifice that gripped her tight, and perhaps draw her attention from whatever delights Dragon was capably providing her with. One hand sprawled upon a cheek, the other fucked to and fro inside the girl's ass, first tugging and rolling the taut ring in and out, quickly replaced with clinging walls that strangely flashed their red blush outward; then, after gasps subsided and focus returned to the pleasure down beneath, her anus obliged the weak penetration to pass smoothly along its slime.  
     Defeat was soon gotten over, as fingers twisted and curled into a hook, scraping those slick insides as the girl pried that hole to gape. It seemed to breathe with the flushes of her passion, brought on by masterful tongue. It opened, hollow and dark within, then pinched shut with a soft clench, then peeled apart the moist lining, then sealed it closed against those fingers. Monkey slid her fingers out, gazing upon the white film that had curiously been secreted upon them, as beyond Rat's dancing spine rolled hips against Dragon's jutting chin, her torso propped upon elbows as hands drove through locks of hair.  
     Small fingers served to pass their lubricant on around the others, four pointing now upon the hole and pushing inward to their base knuckles. And Rat responded with a pleasant moan, broken only when the young girl pressed with such force to lead her pussy from its dock, tongue drifting from its target. "Monkey, what are you up to?" the older girl uttered, restless. Her asshole tried to squeeze her out, first the molten cushions of her gut, then the tenser ring that gaped oblong, for Dragon's grasp did not forsake—and this one was pleased with the reactions of her mistress's sex.  
     The youngest gave no reason, yet when the contraction passed she folded her thumb up into the mix and slid her hand forward, prodding her tips into that soft rectum as it engulfed her wrist, then pulled her hand into a ball and tugged it back. Rat whipped her head back in alarm, then dropped a groan as pleasure seized her, writhing her lower spine as Dragon's tongue made circuits about her clit. "Monnnnngh—key," fell her cry for releasee as her ring clenched 'round the blockage. The girl just smiled, shaking her anal fist left and right as she tried to pry it outward.  
     Rat could not discern the pleasure from the pain, nor even the source of either, as her back arched upward to squeeze both holes tighter in that moment. Sighing exhales pounded over her voice, and as the initial rush passed, Monkey's hand popped free, followed out by a heated breath which the young girl felt need to plug up quick. She pushed her fist forward again, yet the hole was closing too tightly to allow.  
     Her hand now gleamed with the natural lube, but the pink depression was not used enough to open for the blunt extension. So the fingers pointed once again, and slid in like a tapered nail, and once inside, Monkey drove her hand out, then in again in ramming thrusts. Moans escaped from Rat's front lips as sloppy sounds surrounded her rear, and finally the three souls were in agreeance, for Rat was made the bitch.  
     Flexing fingers became a fist once more, and caught in rhythmic movement its passage found accommodation. Beneath the surface, Monkey bounded upon Dragon's torso, grinding absentmindedly her cleft against that glans, while all her focus lay on punching through that outlet too soft and slick to seal. And Rat could not form words beneath her endless whimpering, the dual attention upon her lower half driving her on to a strong climax. The shriek came first, and then the spill, then self-assuring cry that made the two others tense along with her. "I'm cumming," her whining vocals raised, and tongue flicked past and drove in deep and felt the swelling squeeze.  
     Yet, Monkey kept her thrusting on, sure that this _rat's_ trap needed the abuse. And while Rat's body flushed of heat and strain, amid tearing screams for mercy, Dragon found a burst of pillowy string bundling up her chest, congealing quick within the water that stopped its force dead. Each surge of pressure flung from her cock brought relief unmatched for having taken a route unplanned, and looking down Monkey smiled that it was she who had accomplished it.


End file.
